Mute Mystery
by Aniima Ryo Tenshi
Summary: She's absolutely silent and he knows nothing about her. Izaya x oc
1. Chapter 1

Aniima: I don't own Durarara if I did Celty would have a head.

* * *

Tears welled in my eyes as I stumbled back and fell against. I opened my mouth to scream and a gunshot fired hitting me in the arm. I shrieked loudly clutching my arm as I franticly tried to stand again. My assailant, a male as I learned, grinned down at me causing me to shudder before he ran off.

I slumped against the wall watching him disappear into the night. A few minuets later I could see feet run up to me and a face looked down at me. I reached my good arm out for this new person recognizing the face right away.

"Togusa she's still alive!" I heard Kadota yell.

_It's been a long time Dota-chin.'_ I thought as Kadota scooped me into his arms.

"You're gonna be okay Yuki. We'll get you to Shinra and he'll fix you..."

I could hear maniacal laughter coming from behind Kadota. A raven haired head popped up beside Kadota staring at me with crimson eyes. Kadota pulled me closer as he got in the car. His name is Izaya Orihara I think and I know he's an information broker. I've done a few jobs with him in the past.

"Well isn't this interesting? Dota-chin who is this?" the man asked. I wasnt suprised that he didn't remember me I wasnt really someone that stood out in he crowd.

"This is Yuki Torishima. She's a little brat we found on the street four years ago." he smiled down at me. "We didn't really want her to get caught up in this underground business, but believe it or not she is the second best transporter in the underground."

"Oh? Hmm I wonder why I haven't heard much about her?" the information broker said as his voice changed from harsh and sarcastic into childlike curiosity.

"because she's mute, she can scream and laugh but talking and whispering or yelling just won't happen."

"Why?"

"No one knows She just stopped talking one day."

"Oh I see. How long has she not been talking?"

"Since the day I met her."

"Hmm… I wonder why?" He grinned down at me an I wanted to punch the look off his face as Kadotagently lifted me into Togusas van.

I wanted to hear more but I just couldn't stay awake. I felt myself lifting as light as a feather before going into the black sleep.

* * *

A group of girls are standing there teasing me again. Every time I speak they giggle. So I make a decision as a stare down at my feet. They can't hurt me if I refuse to talk right.

* * *

Aniima: this chappie was beta-Ed by DeathDragon130. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Anima: I am totally in love with the idea of a beta. They are amazing special huge thanks to DeathDragon130 who is the beta for this whole story.

* * *

I opened my eyes and screamed not being able to see anything but red. Soft cotton tried to fill my mouth attempting to muffle my scream. A laugh sounded in my ears and I could feel his body heat as he hovered above me. I frowned trying to shove the idiotic man off of me as Togusa and Kadota and ran into the room.  
"Get off of her Izaya!" Togusa yelled grabbing his collar.  
Kadota walked over to me handing me my PDA with a small smile.  
"Glad to see your awake are you feeling better?" He asked.  
/yes but I really need water./ I wrote.  
He went to the sink and poured me a glass of water as Shinra walked in to the room.  
"Hello Yuki glad to see your're awake. Just relax for a bit while I check your vitals." He said and placed a stethoscope to my chest.  
"Breathe in... And exhale." His voice was kind and I was almost tempted to fall asleep again.  
As if reading my thoughts Izaya suddenly leaned in and blew on my ear causing me to jolt back awake.  
After a couple more harmless tests Shinra concluded that I was healing just fine and to take it easy for a few weeks.  
"For now we want her staying some place that's completely secure and she won't have to leave the house for about a week." Shinra stated.  
My place won't work at all since I am staying in my van." Togusa said.  
"My place is under construction." Kadota stated petting my hair.  
"She could stay with me." Izaya offered a smirk appearing on his pale face.  
/Kadota don't let him take me!/ I typed quickly.  
"What condition is your place in right now Yuki?" He asked.  
/Terrible. I was staying on my bike but I crashed it last week./ I wrote.  
"You were staying on your bike? How?" Togusa asked.  
/Leaned it against a wall and slept between the wall and the bike. It's worked for the past week because it hasn't rained./ I replied.  
"Why didn't you come find one of us?" Walker asked from seemingly no where as he and Erika entered the room.  
/I was looking for you but I couldn't find you... I only just got to town yesterday./ I wrote slightly flinching at the frown on his face.  
Kadota sighed at our exchange and turned to face Izaya.  
"I guess we have no choice but Izaya, I swear to God you will face the worst pain you have ever felt in your life if you try anything funny." Kadota threatened and Togusa nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah. We know just the way to punish you if you hurt our friend Izaya." Erika and Walker said at the same time.  
I watched Izaya shudder in a way that was barely visible but all the same it meant he understood.  
/Dota chin don't.../  
"Yuki will stay with Izaya." Kadota said.  
I was almost certain that if Izayas smile was any wider it would have ripped his face in two.  
"We'll then here are some of Celty's old clothes. Get dressed and you will be able to leave with him." Shinra said.  
Erika shooed everyone out before helping me get my clothes on.  
"You look cute." She said.  
/Thanks/ I smiled.  
"Well I doubt that he would try and do anything now so you should be relatively safe." She said smiling reassuringly.  
I sighed.  
/Oh well let's get going./ I wrote before stuck sticking my PDA in my pocket.

* * *

It was quiet between us as he led me to his house. It's a simple apartment with a bedroom kitchen and living area. A window showed off natural light from the outside and shined of a steel sink. I ran the tip of my fingers over the edge of the sink and along the counter before moving to the living room. He followed behind me staring at me and observing me. I spun around and gave him a questioning look.  
I took out the PDA typing quickly.  
/Something wrong Izaya?/ I asked turning around to face him and showing him the PDA. He simply moved it to the side and backed me against the wall.  
"I think your silence is a psychological insecurity and by the end of this week I am going to break you. So far that not only will you be talking, but you will be begging my name."

* * *

aniima: I love you guys. The beta for this chappie is DeathDragon130.


End file.
